Stupid Girl
by InuKagluver91
Summary: KagomeStupid GirlInuyasha? Stupid Boy
1. Stupid Girl

Inuyasha sat in the Sacred God Tree staring up at the moon. His thoughts were loud enough to hear. 'Kagome..I can't think of anything better than that song Souta made me listen to last week...it's perfect don'tcha think? Perfectly describes my feelings'  
Know as we all know Inuyasha isnt the smartest person in the world, cause Kagome was sitting right underneath him when he started singing the song.

Wanna love ya Wanna bug ya Wanna squeeze ya Stupid girl

Wanna touch ya,  
Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
Stupid girl.

I can't take this,  
Born to break this.

She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner,  
In my mind.

I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile.

I can't take this,  
Born to break this.

She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

acoustic break  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

(whoa)

She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

He sighed. "Kagome.." She gasped bringing his attention to her. "In...Inuyasha?" He jumped down from the Goshinboku and walked torwards her slowly, saying.."Kagome...I sung that song for you...you weren't supposed to hear it but I think it's good that you did. Now I can stop hiding it. I love you, KA-GO-ME Higurashi." He turned around and jumped into the trees not looking back. Kagome fell to the ground, tears falling in rivers down each side of her face. "Inu...INUYASHA! You...didnt even wait...for me to say...I love you too."

Song fic...Short...Simple...Sad...Smiley...Similie...Metaphor...Review... 


	2. Disclaimer

Cold Owns the song Stupid Girl not me or anybody else, so yah! And Rumiko Takahasi owns Inuyasha!

Should I do another chapter for this with a different song? Its just supposed to be one shot song fic. 


	3. Home

Disclaimer: Me no own, Me have no money!

Inuyasha POV

"INUYASHA!" She screamed his name towards her friends, "he's gone! He told me he loved me and then he ran off! I didn't even have a chance to reply to him and he just left me here, what if he never comes back? What if he went to join Kikyo in hell? Oh Kami! INUYASHA!" She fell to the ground weeping, crying a broken version of my name...oh gods! What have I done to the poor girl? Try as hard as they might Sango and Miroku just couldn't move her, she would not leave that spot, where I had confessed my feelings toward her. I had intended to leave but she screamed my name, and the scent of her tears kept me in a close range, I knew if I came out of hiding right then and there that I would be assualted by those two, for making Kagome spill her heart on the ground. So I decided to wait...

Kagome POV

I heard you crying loud All the way across town

I had passed out shortly after Miroku and Sango left to go back towards Kaede's hut, I knew I had passed out because I felt myself fall onto something...now that I think about it, it was warm and coarse, kinda like Inuyasha's fire-rat robes..I tried to scream when I realized I was being carried, but for some reason all I could get out was a strangled "Inuyasha...help..."

You've been searching for that someone And it's me out on the prowl

Why am I hearing someone singing? I opened my eyes, or at least I thought I did, only to be greeted with darknes...wait...why does this darkness have a red tint to it? And it's so warm...I feel like I'm flying...oh well, I'm soooo tired...

As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself Don't get lonely now And dry your whining eyes I'm just roaming for the moment Sleazin' my backyard so don't get so uptight You've been thinking about ditching me No time to search the world around 'Cause you know where I'll be found When I come around

I heard it all before So don't knock down my door I'm a loser and a user So I don't need no accuser To try and slag me down because I know you're right So go do what ya like Make sure you do it wise You may find out that your self doubt means nothing Was ever there You can't go forcing something when it's just not right No time to search the world around 'Cause you know where I'll be found When I come around

No time to search the world around 'Cause you know where I'll be found When I come around When I come around When I come around When I come around Inuyasha POV

She woke for a little bit, I know because she mumbled my name. She couldn't see me because her face was pressed into my robes, hiding from the world, from me, from all the tears and hatred, all the evil things, from everything. Even this beautiful cave I had found, I know it's not the best, but fix it up a little bit, add a few little feet running around. It could be a home, a real home... 


	4. Notery

That was When I come around by Green Day, Me no own!

Ummm also if anyone has a song they would like to see put into a song fic but dont feel like doing it, Im up for it! 


End file.
